Zanera
}| | name = Zanera | type = Open PvP | online = March 30, 2005 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} Additional info There are no clues about the origin of the name Zanera. The first top level on this server was (Royal Paladin), next to (Elite Knight), but then, Zhaka Saint's character was sold to another person, then this guy just rooked the char (it wasn't really sold it had 2 owners and 1 of them decided to buy full ownership), now the top level on this server is followed by . 3 of the top levels back then when zanera started rooked their characters like Zhaka saint,Drako Falm and Ojos saint. Rares owns: * - Pigeon Trophyfor winning the Share it Contest - Week 10 by TibiaML. * - Nightmare Doll for winning 2nd place in A day in the life of a role player by TibiaRP. * - Two Silver Trophy of Excellence - One for winning the 2nd place in A day in the life of a role player by TibiaRP and other for 2nd place in the TibiaTR Item Competition. 'Wars On Zanera' Secret Disclosure vs sendai 2015 War server Demoniacs vs Deities of Heaven Sod(Shadows of Destruction) Vs Doh (Dieties of heaven) Arisen Vs Deities of Heaven Act Vs Deities of Heaven Exiled Force Vs Deities of Heaven Resolution Vs Ashari War Levanton Vs Resolution Arcanum and Command of Hell Vs Forbidden Orbis(old Resolution) Arcanum, CoH(Command of Hell) and Allies Vs Last Anticans Arcanum, CoH and Allies Vs Last Anticans and Abs(Chimerians who went to Zanera because were hunted in Chimera) Arcanum, CoH always won the wars 'Tips on zanera' If you are new and want to get level fast and don't be hunted, don't make powerful guilds or don't enter to dominant guilds because you will get easily hunted or killed by enemy guilds. Try to enter in a powerful guild like Arcanum(if u are Mexican) or CoH(if u are Brazilian) The world is composed By 50% Mexicans - 30% Brazilians - 20% others It is a good server to start because is not that old as other server like antica and it's kind of empty. Advantages and Disadvantages 'Advantages' Easy to sell stuff. Easy to buy mid level items for a good prize. 'Disadvantages' A lot of mid levels with protection, so becareful when atacking someone. A lot of random pks on free zones. No guild basicly means you're free kill. Hard to get a decent house. Bad economy Important Issues They have killed the orshabaal 1 time blocked by Savage Saint. One of the first servers to make Yalahari outfit quest. Maybe the 1st, not confirmed yet. The first player to achieve the Demon Oak Quest was Evancio. Killed Ferumbras on 10 seconds the faster ferumbras killed in all servers. A team called "Compact Team" have more than 2 years winning wars on zanera, Only this team have been playing for 2 years on zanera and the rest was hunted at least 1 time on this 2 years External links